


Do you really love me?

by Rachelsyanoona



Category: NU’EST (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelsyanoona/pseuds/Rachelsyanoona
Summary: “Nope. You’re fine how you are. Beautiful.” He added, looking over at you with a smile before starting the car. You swallowed and took a deep breath.“Hey, JR?”“Hmm?”“Oh... never mind.”“No, tell me. I want to know whatever it is you have to say.”





	Do you really love me?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the person who left kudos on my last work. Here’s another Nu’est Oneshot. If you like it, then leave a kudos and comment and I might do more Nu’est things.

JR Oneshot  
     You sighed as you shut your locker, making your friends since 5th grade, Baekho, frown.  
     “What’s wrong? Tomorrow is your and JR’s heavily awaited 1 year anniversary. You should be happy today, not sighing like an angsty teen.” He said, making you sigh again and lean back against the lockers as you ran your empty hand through your hair.  
      “It’s just, does he even love me? Should I end it? I-I just...” You sighed again. Dongho put his hand on your shoulder.  
      “Come down. Why are you so insecure about this? You and JR and Ren and Aron and I have been friends forever. Also Minhyun too, but he moved to another school a bit ago, not that that matters. JR is so smitten with you, I promise.” He said as he ruffled your hair. You scoffed at this gestures and smoothed down our hair.  
      “What are we talking about?” A familiar voice sounded from behind you, making you inwardly wince. You turned to look at your boyfriend, JR.  
       “Nothing. Let’s hurry up and get to class, you lovebirds can talk later.” Baekho hummed, grabbing Jonghyun and leading him down the hall to their shared class.  
       “By-“ JR’s farewell was cut off by the bell. You pushed off the lockers and headed to class, wondering what to do.

 

      “What do you mean that she thinks I don’t love her.” Jonghyun whispered to Baekho during class, getting some side looks from the other students.  
      “Shhh. She just thinks that. You know how she gets insecure around things she likes.” Dongho smiled at his paper, Not even looking up to speak to JR, as he jotted down some notes on the subject they were currently learning about.  
      “What should I do?” JR said back as he focused on his papers so to look busy. Baekho sighed and hummed in thought.  
      “I don’t know man. Why don’t you ask Ren or Aron? They are better at that stuff than I am.” Just as the boy said that, the bell rang. Jonghyun waved goodbye to Baekho as he left. Luckily his next class was study hall with Ren.  
      “Minki! Wait up for me.” JR said as he spotted said friend in the hall.

 

  
      “What do you think Aron?”  
      “I think you’re overreacting Y/n.” You groaned at the boy, making other students in the tables around you look over. The teacher even looked up from the board as she was writing, but quickly went back to teaching.  
      “I just don’t know. I think he would be better without me. I see all the girls that want him, and honestly, they’re way better for him.” You jotted down on a piece of paper and slid to Aron before hurriedly scribbling what the teacher was saying. Aron sighed as he read your note and wrote something before hesitantly passing it back.  
      “He’s smart. If he thought that he liked someone else or could be happier elsewhere, then he would tell you. He’s not the person to skip around the truth to make someone happy...” you frowned at the “...” because you knew what it meant, so you wrote back the finished part of it before looking back up to the front at the teacher.  
      “... never mind, he is exactly that kind of person. He’s smart, but too kind.” Aron sighed again, but didn’t write back. You both knew that this was true. You knew that Aron was going to say something like “but he’s happy with you” and Aron knew you would say “but he could be happier” so you both stopped in the subject and focused on your schoolwork.

 

  
      “This is so simple Jonghyun.” Minki smiled as soon as JR told him his predicament.  
      “All you need to do is prove how much you love her!” The librarian shot a mean glare at Ren for being so loud, but he just smiled sweetly, making the older lady melt and wave him off.  
      “Ok.... how do you know this will work?” Jonghyun said, nervously tapping his pencil softly onto the table as he looked over his paper that was due soon. Minki shrugged.  
     “It’s simply this: I don’t. I’ve never had this happen to me.” JR looked at Ren with a tired look in his eyes, so Minki decided to add some more upliftingness.  
      “But, I have this feeling that it will work. You trust me, don’t you?” Ren said as he leaned into JR and smiled up at him sweetly, making Jonghyun roll his eyes with a smile growing on his face as well.  
     “With everything except making my lunch. Thanks.”  
     “Aww, you’re welco- Wait. Hey! I make great sandwiches and you know that.” At that the librarian shushes them again right as the bell rang for lunch.

 

  
     The next day you trudged to get you stuff to leave school. Jonghyun has acted kind and caring all day when you got to see him, even holding hands with you after you finished lunch, but you still had thoughts swimming in your mind about not being good enough for him.  
      Sighing, you tiredly opened your locker as you prepared yourself for today. _Today’s the day, Y/n. You need to do it today. You need t- what?! Are those-_ your thoughts were cut off by Ren.  
     “Are those flowers?! And a card? So cute.” Minki sighed as he fake melted into the lockers. You hid your small blush as you softly smacked him.  
     “Do you have to be so loud Ren? Everyone’s staring now.” You weren’t lying. People started to notice the beautiful bouquet of red tulips that were placed in your locker with a pink envelope attached to it. You knew it had to be from one of your few friends, since you gave all for of them your locker combination so that they could grab your stuff if you were sick.  
      “But it’s sweet, right? Makes it seem like he really loves you, right?” Ren said, staring at you intensely for an answer. You nodded softly as you grabbed the card. It read:  
_Dear My Love,_  
     I hope you like the flowers. I wanted to get you something special for our anniversary, but I decided that the flowers aren’t enough. I am hoping that you will accept my invitation to go dine with me, paid for all by yours truly. It is perfectly fine if you already have something else scheduled for today, since this was last minute.  
                           With all my love,  
                                Jonghyun  
  
P.s. sorry for the very formal wording... I just want to know if you will go on a date with me right now? ^3^

      You smiled fondly down at the letter, shaking your head at his little kissy face at the end. Suddenly you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned around to come face to face with your boyfriend.  
       “So, yes or no?” JR smiled sheepishly as he handed you a tiny Squirtel and a small Wartortle plushie. Now everyone was staring at you two, but you seemed to forget them for a moment as you nodded with a small blush dusting your cheeks. He smiled.  
       “Ok. Meet me at my car. Love you.” He placed a small and quick peck to your head before turning and walking out the school doors. You could hear girls sigh about how cute you both were and you could see cringing with a pained expression on his face.  
      “That. Was. Gross. Congratulations.” Minki gagged. You rolled your eyes as you shut your locker. As you were about to walk out the school to follow Jonghyun, Aron and Baekho stopped you.  
      “You should tell him.” Aron said softly. Baekho nodded at his comment.  
      “It would do him good to hear how you feel. That’s how relationships go.” Dongho said.  
      “You said this like you’ve been in one before. And, I’ll think about it.” You got solemn after your joke that made Baekho flush slightly. You pushed open the doors and headed to your waiting boyfriend.  
      “Are you sure that I should just go home and change or something first?” You asked as you climbed into his car. JR shook his head.  
       “Nope. You’re fine how you are. Beautiful.” He added, looking over at you with a smile before starting the car. You swallowed and took a deep breath.  
    “Hey, JR?”  
    “Hmm?”  
    “Oh... never mind.”  
    “No, tell me. I want to know whatever it is you have to say.”  
    “Firstly: ew, cheesy, but it’s the good kind, I guess. And secondly: I wanted to say that... that I feel like you could do better. That you should do better.”  
     “I don’t understand, Y/n. Do you... do you not like me anymore?”  
     “No no no! It’s not that I don’t like you, I really do, believe me. But it’s just.... Well... I have noticed recently that there are so many different people out there that like you and could be better for you than me. And- and I thought maybe you don’t like me anymore, or at all, and you just didn’t want to hurt my feelings. I thought maybe that my love wasn’t reciprocat-“  
    “Why would you think all this? Did I do something wrong to make you feel this way? This is my first time liking someone so much and I don’t know what to do.” Jonghyun seemed so distressed by this, making you feel worse.  
      “No you didn’t do anything. I am just an insecure girl who has no idea what to think about this amazingly perfect guy loving her back.” There was a small silence as JR took one hand off the steering wheel to hold your hand. A grin grew on JR’s face.  
     “That’s was so cheesy, Y/n. But... the good kind.”  
     “Oh, shut it.”  
     “You know you love me.”  
     “Yes. Too much, sometimes.”  
     “Awww, so sweet!”  
     “Stop wriggling in your seat. You’re such a big baby.”  
      “Yes, but your baby.”  
      “Minki was right. You are gross.”  
      “I love you.”  
      “I love you.”

 

 


End file.
